Funds for the acquisition of a 30 cm bore, actively shielded 7.0 T imaging (MRI) and spectroscopy (MRS) Bruker/Siemens animal research system are requested. There is a strong need for a state-of-the-art high field animal system at Wayne State University School of Medicine. There are two existing Bruker animal research systems, a 4.7T 30cm bore and an 11JT small bore system. The first unit does not provide the necessary signal-to-noise while the second is not routinely configured to perform imaging. The need for higher signal-to-noise ratio and resolution is critical for the numerous research projects underway at Wayne State University (WSU). The 4.7T animal system is part of our user's facilty and its usage is high. In addition, we have a whole body 4T Bruker/Siemens system and with the addition of 7T human systems around the country having a system that will allow translation of our research directly to human studies even though outside our own facility is a major advantage. This will make our research more valuable to the imaging research community in general. A group of seven major users will require the majority of machine time on the 7.0 T system but there are at least seven other projects already underway seeking NIH funding. These projects focus on high resolution imaging of the eye, oxygen saturation imaging, tumor imaging, spectroscopy, angiogenesis, vascular imaging and trauma. These projects relate to important areas such as diabetes, vascular disease and psychiatric disorders. Many of the approaches developed and applied on this animal system are expected to have important clinical impact. All of these projects will substantially benefit from the proposed acquisition. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]